A New Change
by Booskatelli
Summary: This is how i would change warriors and this doesnt really have a summery but the blurb is inside. pleaseeeeeeeeeeee raed and rewiw it would mean alot thanxs


**A new change**

***hey I just got this idea. This takes place in into the wild. I do not own warriors Erin Hunter does- but I do own my own characters. Anyway in this book Bluestar is still leader. The deputy is her sister Snowfur (who in this book is not dead. And Redtail is just a warrior) Bluestar and Oakheart never were together but Mistykit (Mistybreeze in my book) Stonekit (Stonepelt in my book) and Mosskit (Yes I am making her live in this book and I know there was some confusion on gender so I'm making mosskit a her. Her warrior name is going to be Mosstail) were born to Thrushpelt and Bluestar. Snowfur does have a litter of kits after Whitestorm, they are born after their father (Thistleclaw) dies: there names are Featherpaw (gray and white she-cat), Blackpaw (Black tom with white paws and tail-tip), and Hailpaw (gray tom). Redtail and Brindleface (Parents of Sandpaw) also have another kit named Mothpaw. Tigerclaw and Goldenflower also have kits- Firepaw (this cat is going to be like Rusty because Thunderclan never asks him to join), Birdpaw, and Honeypaw. Ok on to thunderclan allegiances. Hope you like it. Please read and review thanks. ~Boo. Oh and on the other clans- Oakheart never dies (I love Oakheart too much and there was never the battle between Thunderclan and Riverclan.) **

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER- Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat

DEPUTY- Snowfur- pure white she-cat Apprentice-Featherpaw

MEDICAINE CAT- Spottedleaf- dappled calico she-cat Apprentice- Mothpaw

WARRIORS-

Thrushpelt- sandy gray tom with a white flash on his chest Apprentice- Hailpaw

Lionheart- golden tabby tom Apprentice- Graypaw

Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom Apprentice- Ravenpaw

Whitestorm- big white tom Apprentice- Sandpaw

Redtail- small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail Apprentice- Dustpaw

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat Apprentice- Honeypaw

Darkstripe- sleek black and silver tom Apprentice- Blackpaw

Longtail- pale tabby tom with black stripes

Runningwind- swift ginger tabby tom Apprentice- Firepaw

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat Apprentice- Birdpaw

Mistybreeze- blue/gray she-cat

Stonepelt- thick pelted gray tom

Mosstail- small gray and white she-cat

APPRENTICES-

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat

Mothpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat (medicine cat apprentice)

Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom

Ravenpaw- small black tom with a white splash on his chest and a white tipped tail

Graypaw- long-haired gray tom

Featherpaw- gray and white she-cat

Blackpaw- black tom with white paws and tail-tip

Hailpaw- big dappled gray tom with darker paws

Firepaw- ginger tabby tom

Honeypaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Birdpaw- pale ginger tabby she-cat

QUEENS-

Frostfur- White she-cat (mother to- Brightkit, Brackenkit, Cinderkit, and Thornkit)

Brindleface- gray tabby she-cat (mother to Ashkit and Fernkit)

Goldenflower-pale ginger she-cat (mother to Swiftkit, Bramblekit and Tawnykit)

Speckletail- pale tabby she-cat (mother to Snowkit who is deaf)

ELDERS-

Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear- gray tom with really small ears

Patchpelt- black and white tom

One-eye- pale gray she she-cat both blind and deaf

Dappletail- tortoiseshell she-cat

Chapter-1

Bluestar's ear twitched as she remembered her dream. Fire had been every ware and in the mist of the smoke the old thunderclan leader; Pinestar had come to her. He gave her an ominous warning that said; sharp claws, fire, and darkness will engulf thunderclan unless the bad blood is thrown away and the battle is beaten.

Bluestar shook the thought away and looked out onto camp at Tigerclaw who was teaching his son Firepaw fighting. His daughters Birdpaw and Honeypaw were sharing tongues by the apprentice's den. Bluestar and Honeypaw had grown close, after Honeypaw admitted that she feared her father.

Tigerclaw was a fierce warrior but his ambition clouded his loyalty. Him and his mate Goldenflower had welcomed there second litter of kits; Swiftkit, Bramblekit, and Tawnykit, a moon ago. Thunderclan was brimming with new life. New-leaf had been good to them but it was now leaf-fall and coldness was setting in.

Windclan had attacked them twice already, for more territory for their clan. Tallstar was nothing but a twig of fur and bones and Bluestar had considered giving them land for the leaf-bare. But Snowfur, her sister and deputy, had talked her out of it, saying they wouldn't want to give it back.

Bluestar didn't doubt her loyalty or courage but she didn't have nine lives, or in Bluestar's case 6 lives to spare and Snowfur was growing old. And when she did decide to return to the elders den Bluestar knew Tigerclaw had his hopes on being deputy. But would Thistleclaw's former apprentice ruin the clan as she knew it?

**Sorry it was so short, mainly alliances. Please r/r and I hope you like it ~BOO**


End file.
